


Let the Storm Rage On

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 [7]
Category: Frozen (2013), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arendelle, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Crossover Pairings, Dark Elsa, Elsa Has Ice Powers, F/F, Femslash Yuletide 2014, Kings & Queens, Lesbian Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Elsa is ready to enjoy the feel of her Kingdom in the grip of her powers, a stranger interrupts her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Written for Femslash Yuletide Day Seven, "Blizzard".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Storm Rage On

**Author's Note:**

> Who has two thumbs and accidentally used last year's prompts? Yup, this genius. 
> 
> On the other hand, this prompt was basically made for this pairing.
> 
> Also, is this the Disney version of Jack Frost/Pitch Black? Y/Y?

It was her Kingdom, and it was beautiful.  
  
The sun had risen, but it was impossible to tell behind the thick clouds that blanketed the sky. She had left small holes, just enough for shafts of light to slip through and spread through the walls of her Ice Palace. She would walk in a palace of light, while Arendelle waited in darkness.  
  
The air felt good against her skin. She could feel it on the ice as well, like an extension of herself, free after so long in so many different sorts of cage. Snow fell, thick and carried on strong winds, across her kingdom, blanketing and shadowing it. Let them cry, for every tear that she had shed. Let them fear, for every nightmare that had torn at her. Let them feel what it was like to live in her world - she had spent too long living in theirs.  
  
She stood at the edge of the balcony and breathed in the cold, thin air, feeling her storm consume Arendelle. This day had been so long coming.  
  
Elsa felt, rather than saw, the shadows that gathered behind her. This Palace was _hers_ ; how could anyone hope to enter it unknown? But what intrigued her was the swell of magic, the sulphurous scent on the air.  
  
With a cock of her head, she acknowledged the intruder. "It is customary to bow," she said, "when entering the presence of a Queen."  
  
A dark chuckle answered her. "You are no queen to me."  
  
Ice sparked in the air around her, and Elsa's eyes narrowed. With a great sweep of her cloak, she turned.  
  
"But then again," said the woman. "There are no queens above me."  
  
Elsa paused to look at her. Unlike Elsa, this woman _looked_ magical, with green skin and great golden eyes. She carried a tall black staff, and dressed all in black; Elsa had no doubt that she was the source of the rushing magic which she had felt.  
  
There was a glitter in the woman's eyes, a curve to her red lips, that made Elsa fancy that she was the one being tested. She held her ground, head high, clearing the air around them of ice but leaving the great storm outside as a demonstration and warning. "You enter my land, and do not introduce yourself?"  
  
For a moment, her challenge hung in the air, as sharp as a knife, and then the woman laughed. She made a sweeping gesture with her hand, and inclined her head. "Of course, it has been some years since I came this far north. The name by which you might know me is, I believe... Maleficent."  
  
Elsa did not allow her surprise to show on her face, though she felt her heart beating a little faster. "I have heard the name," she said, as nonchalantly as she could. "You cursed an ancestor of mine, some centuries past."  
  
The woman's smile became a little more predatory. "You will have to be more specific."  
  
"Princess Aurora Dornrös Edelsteinen."  
  
At the name, the woman's eyes flashed gold, and her hand tightened on her staff, but her expression did not falter. "Ah, yes. That one I do recall."  
  
The one which, if family histories and fairy tales alike were true, had been the one to - at least temporarily - defeat her. Elsa walked towards the woman, quite deliberately treating her like an equal. "Are you responsible for my powers?" she asked, as she began to circle around. Maleficent turned to watch her.  
  
"No," she said coolly.  
  
Elsa considered for a moment. "Perhaps that is a good thing. I am not sure whether I would thank you or not."  
  
This world which she had created for herself, set against thirteen years of fear and hatred. It would still be a while yet, Elsa fancied, before she would consider the debt of her childhood repaid.  
  
"You have not asked why I came here," said Maleficent. Though her eyes were fixed, Elsa got the impression that she was taking in the whole of the Palace, its twining pillars and fractal ceilings, the great weight of ice that Elsa had wrought into this shape, doing in moments what it would have taken normal people years, even lifetimes, to create.  
  
Elsa crossed to one of the pillars and ran her hand over it. The ice was smoother than any glass, more perfect than nature could ever form. "I do not ask foolish questions."  
  
Once again, the woman laughed, and for a moment Elsa tensed in half-expectation of anger. She looked back over her shoulder, but Maleficent looked... pleased. Almost proud, one could say. It sparked curiosity in Elsa's chest, and she waited for Maleficent to fall silent.  
  
"I must say," Maleficent said finally, "I almost wish that I was responsible for your powers. You have the makings of quite a sorceress."  
  
On Maleficent's lips, the words were not a condemnation. It sent a thrill down Elsa's spine, pooling in her stomach. For once, her powers were not looking down upon. "Indeed?" she said, more quietly.  
  
"Oh, yes," said Maleficent. Cloak rippling around her - and as she moved, Elsa realised that her robes were not of fabric either, unless it was fabric woven from shadows - she came to stand in front of Elsa, and raised one elegant hand. It's skin was the same pale green as that of her face, nails long and black, fingers soft as they brushed against Elsa's cheek. "You could do great things, I think, at my side."  
  
"I could do great things with you at mine," Elsa replied, the words barely more than a breath.  
  
Once again, she half-expected anger in the fairy's eyes, disgust at the thought of allying with a human. But Maleficent's smile grew a little wider, a little crueller, and Elsa felt a rush of something close to fellow-feeling for the first time in a great many years.


End file.
